True Love Never Dies
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What would happen if Andy was in a car accident and Rena was the first detective on the scene? Will their marriage problems get in the way or lead to something more? One shot. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.


Detective Rena Yablonski was supposed to be working but in reality, she was contemplating her life. Especially her marriage. Where did it go wrong? Of course she was also wondering what Andy was doing at that very moment.

* * *

Dr. Andy Yablonski was on his way home from Three Rivers. Or the hotel was really his house, a place of shelter. His home was with Rena. But lately that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Andy was so upset he could barely focus on the road. He also didn't notice the fact that he was drifting into the other lane. And before he knew it he was driving head on into another car.

* * *

"Rena!" shouted Detective Phil Lombardi, "There's been a major accident on Route 23. One driver drifted into the opposite lane and caused a head on collision."

"How many victims?" asked Rena.

"Only two. Both drivers. One's been pronounced dead on the scene," informed Phil.

"Okay, let's go," said Rena grabbing her gun and badge and following Phil to the police car. When they got to the car, Detective Ted Sanderfeur was already there.

"Rena, I think there's something you should know."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know which driver's dead and which one's alive. But I just found out that one of the accident victims is Andy."

"What?" asked Rena not believing what she was hearing. She instantly began to break down and nearly collapsed, barely being able to catch her breath. Phil helped his now hysterical partner into the car and drove towards the scene of the accident, while Rena unsuccessfully attempted to compose herself.

* * *

"Dr. Yablonski can you hear me?" Andy slowly looked up and saw a Three Rivers paramedic. He also heard police officers in the area.

"Andy!" he heard a voice shout loudly. But it wasn't just any voice. There was something very familiar and comforting about it.

"Rena?' he smiled when he saw his estranged wife approach him. Even though he was drifting in and out of consciousness, he could tell she had been crying with her red eyes and runny nose.

"Let's get him to Three Rivers!" shouted the paramedic, "If you want to come Detective Yablonski, you may." Andy was shocked when Rena eagerly accepted. He also noticed that Rena held his hand the entire trip there.

* * *

At the E.R., the paramedics quickly rolled Andy in, examined him, and then sent him up for a head C.T. It was here where Rena saw Dr. Lisa Reed for the first time since Andy's affair. Lisa apologized and said it didn't mean anything, but Rena wasn't so sure. She headed to the I.C.U. to find Andy. She saw him all fragile and bruised and she broke down in tears. Andy made enough room on the bed to allow Rena to lie down next to him. She did and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could; Andy did the same with her and buried his nose into her long, brown hair.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here," said Andy.

"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry," Rena sobbed.

"Honey, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who screwed up," comforted Andy rubbing her back soothingly, something that always seemed to calm her down.

"No I'm the one who filed for separation. But I always knew I could go back to you if I wanted to," said Rena leaning against Andy's chest, "When Ted told me you were in the accident and one of the driver's was dead, I thought you had died. I thought I would never see you again, to hold you, to feel your lips against mine, to make love with you, to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know baby, I know," said Andy, "I was afraid I would never see you again either. Rena leaned up and let her soft pink lips meet Andy's for the first time in months.

"I love you Andrew Michael Yablonski," she said softly.

"I love you too Rena Michelle Yablonski," said Andy wiping away the tears running down his wife's cheeks.

"Andy, I know I essentially threw you out, but will you please come back home?"

"Of course I will. Anything for you." Only then did Rena let go.

* * *

One year later…

"Has it been two minutes yet?" asked Rena nervously just as Andy's Blackberry buzzed.

"Now it has," said Andy sarcastically as Rena and her looked down at the stick with their fate on it. And the couple started to celebrate when they saw a little plus sign on it.

"This is so amazing. I'm going to be a Mommy!" cried Rena joyfully.

"And I'm going to be a Daddy!" said Andy happily. And seven months later, on June 20, 2011 at 3:10 PM, Isabella Renee Yablonski became part of their family.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
